101 Romantic Ways
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Collection of one-shots of 101 Ways to enjoy some fluffy, romantic, steamy, or just plain cute moments of EngNam or maybe the creepy, pink yet happy couple of 2P!EngNam...? Be prepared for a pillow, you might be screaming at how cheesy these one-shots can get... :3


Summary: Collection of one-shots of 101+ Ways to enjoy some fluffy, romantic, steamy, or just plain cute moments of EngNam~ or maybe the creepy, pink yet happy couple of 2P!EngNam...? Be prepared for a pillow, you might be screaming at how cheesy these one-shots can get... :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~

Notes: So, I have Chibinamu, Bad Dreams, HetaJoOni, Golden Emeralds, Maid to a Servant of Evil, Vacation with the Vocaloids, and Declare War on all UTAULOID already in session. And now I just HAVE to add yet ANOTHER series? Yes. This wouldn't leave me alone, like seriously. And I trust in more of my writing skills for this challenge, because some of the ways...are too...detailed for me to draw.

* * *

**Romantic Moment One: Watch the sunset together.**

With that in mind, Vietnam set off to look for the British country, set on being like the norm and doing things that they could do together. Taiwan always pushed Vietnam to ask him on a date, for it was obvious they both had feelings for each other.

Sure, they had their awkward and cute moments, but they only lasted for a few minutes. So, Taiwan had conjured a long list of things Vietnam and England could do together(without the knowledge of England of course), and Vietnam took one look at the list.

She had a bright red face at some of the activities.

But the first thing on the list was to watch the sunset together. That seemed harmless enough, and Vietnam hoped the British nation would have had some free time for the evening.

Vietnam finally found England, who was getting ready to leave. She gulped, playing with her fingers as she started to approach the man. The shy part of her naturally overcame her, so she looked at the ground and called out England's name.

"Yes, love?"

Just him calling her that simply made Vietnam's heart flutter.

"U-Um...I was wondering if you were...busy this evening..." Vietnam murmured so quietly, she wondered if England could have heard her.

"No, I'm not. Why?" England asked gently, smiling at Vietnam, though her face was turned towards the ground.

"Then...maybe we could...hang out?" Vietnam put it simply, taking a glance at England. She was shocked when the man had his own blush, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-well, I don't see why not. Where would you like to go?" England replied.

"Oh!" Vietnam looked at the sun and the time. In just ten more minutes, it would set. "W-well, I was thinking...can you just follow me and close your eyes?" Vietnam asked shyly.

England tilted his head to the side in slight confusion, but he closed his eyes anyway. Vietnam sighed, relaxing her nerves as she grabbed England's hand and began to lead him outside.

Vietnam looked around, searching for a good spot that would be nice. She was never good with romantic things, she could only hope she didn't screw this up.

"A-ah, you can open your eyes now." Vietnam told England after she found a nice, secluded area with a perfect view of where the sun was going to set. England did so, and when he saw the sun just about to set he had smiled at Vietnam.

"What a pleasant view," he told her.

"I-I'm glad you like it," Vietnam nodded, turning her attention towards the setting sun. She had just noticed they were sitting down, so hesitantly, she slowly rested her head on England's shoulder.

The sudden gesture caused England to blush, glancing once at Vietnam's head and looking back towards the sunset. Then, with his own courage gathered, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling the Vietnamese woman closer to his body.

This caused Vietnam's mouth to twitch, as she sighed softly in content, shifting her head a little as it got more comfortable onto his shoulder.

What a nice sunset.

**(Afterword)**

"So~ how was it?" Taiwan beamed at Vietnam.

"It was nice..." Vietnam murmured.

"See? My ideas are the best after all! Here, jiejie! I decided to make a copy of the list!"

Taiwan handed it to Vietnam, who decided to re-read it.

"EH?! TAIWAN!' Vietnam blushed, scowling in embarrassment.

"Hey, taking showers together would be a nice thing for you!" Taiwan pouted. "What, do you prefer something else? Number nine is skinny dipping together, number twelve is undressing each other, number twenty-eight are bubble baths, but if you REALLY want to *****, then number ninety-nine is sleeping naked together-"

_**"TAIWAN!"**_

After that day, Taiwan appeared at Japan's house with a cast, commenting that getting slapped in the butt with a paddle was not pleasant.

* * *

There will not be 101 chapters, I'll just like squish two activities in one chapter if the body afterwords is short. :S

...

Will I have to change this rating to M so very soon? That'll be a first...

HMMMMMMM. Maybe I don't have to go into detail on the more adult things. I'll just be subtle and less specific. Yeah. Hope I can do that.


End file.
